Come Away Little Light
by Ellanwen
Summary: Elena Sandersen avait dix-sept ans la première fois qu'elle passa "de l'autre côté du miroir". Elle ignorait alors qu'un retour était possible... Réussira-t-elle à s'adapter à ce nouveau monde ? Trouvera-t-elle un moyen pour rentrer chez elle ? (Warning: Legoromance prévue !)
1. Come Away Little Light

**Résumé :** Elena Sandersen avait dix-sept ans la première fois qu'elle passa "de l'autre côté du miroir". Elle ignorait alors qu'un retour était possible... Réussira-t-elle à s'adapter à ce nouveau monde ? Trouvera-t-elle un moyen pour rentrer chez elle ?

**Disclaimer :** J'emprunte de noueveau la TdM au génie qu'est Tolkien pour cette nouvelle fic. Refraint habituel. Le pauvre… Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

**Chanson utilisée :** Come Away To The Water, Maroon Five, Songs from District 12 and Beyond. (et encore, vous avez échappé de justesse à Rue's Lullaby ^^)

**Note de l'auteure :** Ahem... Euh... Voici un petit essai de fic sans prétention. Un style bien classique, celui d'une fille normale qui arrive en TdM. Mais bon... Vu qu'il est revisité à ma sauce, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Trève de bavardages, Enjoy ! On se retrouve en bas...

OoOooOoO

**Come Away Little Light**

OoOooOoO

**Chapitre 1**

OoOooOoO

_Come away little lass come away to the water,_

_To the ones that are waiting only for you._

_Come away little lass come away to the water,_

_Away from the life you that you always knew._

_We are calling to you._

Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, la jeune femme arpentait résolument les rues de Wellington.

Elle était âgée d'environ dix-sept ans, ou dix-huit, elle n'en savait rien. Les estimations de la préfecture de la ville n'avaient rien donné de clair, et, pour simplifier les choses, on lui avait offert quelques mois de liberté avant sa majorité. Elle vivait avec sa mère, dans le quartier des studios de cinéma, vu que sa génitrice était spécialiste des langues inventées par des auteurs un peu trop ambitieux. Surtout spécialiste de quenyan et de sindarin. C'était là les rares certitudes de la vie de la jeune femme.

D'autres choses dont Elena Sandersen pouvait être certaine, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien avant son arrivée dans la capitale de la Nouvelle-Zélande, car elle avait appris dans un livre que les premiers souvenirs des gens remontent environ à la deuxième et troisième année de leur petite vie bien tranquille.

_Come away little light come away to the darkness,_

_In the shade of the night we will come looking for you._

_Come away little light come away to the darkness,_

_To the ones appointed to see it through._

_We are coming for you._

_We are coming for you_

Elle ne se remémorait rien de sa petite enfance, ni des autres endroits où elle avait habité avant Wellington. Pour elle, elle avait toujours vécu dans un petit pavillon non loin des studios de cinéma, puis dans un appartement luxueux en haut d'un immeuble d'où elle pouvait voir toutes les étapes des tournages en extérieurs. Ensuite, sa mère et elle n'avaient plus bougé.

Secouant la tête, Elena réajusta les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles à peine trop pointues par rapport à la moyenne des gens normalement constitués. Les élèves de sa classe, quand ils remarquaient cette bizarrerie, la prenaient toujours pour une fan d'heroic-fantasy qui s'amusait à faire du cosplay. Ensuite, ils ne posaient pas de questions. Elle supposait juste que c'était dû à une malformation génétique, comme les oreilles décollées, mais trouvait cela plutôt exotique et se fichait totalement de ce que les gens pensaient. Après tout, sa mère avait les mêmes et n'avait jamais cherché à se les faire modifier. Donc Elena n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire.

_Come away little lamb come away to the water,_

_Give yourself so we may live anew._

_Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter,_

_To the ones appointed to see this through._

_We are coming for you._

_We are coming for you._

Son premier souvenir, en revanche, était plutôt net. Elle se souvenait d'une journée chaude, moite, en plein milieu d'après-midi. Le jour de son arrivée à Wellington, en somme.

Elle et sa mère roulaient dans une voiture blanche, elle se rappelait de chaque parole qui avait été prononcée ce jour là avec précision. Sa mère lui racontait une légende qui parlait d'elfes, de faunes, de dryades, et d'autres créatures merveilleuses... Mais surtout, d'un monde parallèle.

La mère d'Elena adorait par-dessus tout les histoires bizarres de ce genre, qu'elle transcrivait souvent sous forme de scénario de long-métrage. Pour le moment, aucun de ses essais n'avaient été retenus.

Eithne Sandersen avait donc souhaité tenter sa chance à Wellington, une ville plus accessible que Los Angeles, où une rumeur courait qu'une petite société indépendante allait propulser sur les écrans le monde le plus complet que l'on ait jamais connu : la Terre du Milieu, dont Eithne parlait plusieurs langues couramment.

Intriguée, Elena avait commencé à faire des recherches dès qu'elle avait eut l'âge de se débrouiller seule dans les rues de la ville.

Elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans des dizaines de pavés d'au minimum trois cent pages, et, surtout, écrits par un génie à la plume merveilleuse. A douze ans, le livre de chevet d'Elena Sandersen était Les Enfants de Hùrin. A quatorze ans, c'était Le Silmarillion. Puis, les Contes et Légendes Inachevés. Et ainsi de suite... Jusqu'au lourd pavé qu'était Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

_Come away little lamb come away to the water,_

_To the arms that are waiting only for you._

_Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter,_

_To the one appointed to see it through._

_We are coming for you._

_We are coming for you._

Elena avait découvert la porte vers un monde merveilleux dans lequel elle fuyait à la moindre occasion.

Mais elle était loin de se douter que toutes les histoires ont une part de vérité...

OoOooOoO

Alors ? Dois-je continuer ce délire ? Parce que, je prends plaisir à imaginer cette histoire complètement invraisemblable, et c'est la première fic que j'avais écrite... Sans la publier. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, et tout dépend de vous et de votre accueil ! Il vous suffit de cliquer sur Submit Review : )

A très vite,

El'

(**ps :** le nom de l'héroïne n'a pas été choisi dans une volonté de self-insert... C'est juste un des seuls noms elfiques qui s'adaptent bien à notre époque ^^)


	2. Entre deux tomes

Et voilààà... Le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à toutes celles (et ceux) qui sont passés me lire et qui ont reviewé !

Tiens, c'est bizarre, on dirait que malgré le surnombre de fanfics comme celle-là, ce sont celles qui ont le plus de succès...

Bon, bref, je me tais. On se retrouve en bas...

ENJOY !

OoOooOoO

**Chapitre 2 : Entre deux tomes**

OoOooOoO

Les notes enivrantes d'une chanson d'Enya emplissaient les oreilles de la jeune femme alors qu'elle comptait les pas qui séparaient la porte de son immeuble des studios de New Line. Deux mille quatre vingt-six... Deux mille quatre vingt-sept...

Brusquement, le silence se fit dans ses écouteurs. Elena avait juste appuyé sur le bouton "suivant" et le changement d'ambiance la désorientait. Il fallait comprendre que passer de Book Of Days à la musique des films de Hunger Games était assez...étrange. Perdue dans ses rêveries musicales, alors qu'elle comptait son deux mille quatre vingt-huitième pas, elle quitta le trottoir sans s'en rendre compte...

Pour se retrouver en face d'une limousine noir roulant à toute vitesse, les pneus hurlant sur le bitume, et qui, pour arranger les choses, fonçait droit sur elle.

Figée sur place dans un sursaut de terreur, Elena essaya d'analyser tant bien que mal la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Plusieurs solutions s'offraient à elle : hurler, s'enfuir, revenir sur le trottoir, ou ne rien faire en s'attendant à une mort rapide et sans douleur.

Elle...

...Ne fit rien de tout cela.

Non.

Se retenant de hurler de terreur, Elena Sandersen ferma les yeux.

Folle qu'elle était, peut-être qu'elle faisait un cauchemar un peu plus bizarre que ceux de d'habitude... Et qu'elle allait se réveiller.

Au bout de soixante secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux et sursauta, éblouie par un flash lumineux, alors que la musique résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles. Mais, elle était étrangement atténuée. Peut-être que ses écouteurs avaient été endommagés par la violence du choc contre la limousine ?

Par réflexe, Elena baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Si elle remuait ses souvenirs les plus récents, elle avait cru ressentir une vive douleur au niveau du nombril...

Elle hoqueta de surprise.

Au lieu du t-shirt coloré, prêté par son amie Liv qu'elle portait cinq minutes plus tôt, elle était vêtue d'une espèce de robe couleur sable. Elena haussa un sourcil. Oui, elle était bien en train de rêver. Et elle était encore plongée dans un de ces rêves dingues qui changeaient de décor toutes les deux minutes, et dans lesquels elle se retrouvait toujours dans des situations totalement improbables.

Sans trop penser aux conséquences de son acte, alors qu'elle arrivait peu à peu à voir normalement, Elena se saisit de son portable et constata que la batterie était presque vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bon sang ! cria-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'engin lui faisait un coup pareil, mais à chaque fois, elle passait son énervement en lui criant dessus. Ce qui, dans sa situation, n'était pas franchement discret.

En plus, il n'y avait plus de réseau. Avec un long soupir, Elena éteignit son portable.

La jeune femme frissonna dans sa robe légère alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu où elle se trouvait. Elle se tenait sur des rochers en bordure d'une rivière rapide, aux flots tumultueux. En face d'elle se dressait une falaise abrupte, et, à sa droite, un petit ponton avait été construit.

Quand elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, par réflexe, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient détachés... Au dernières nouvelles, elle les avait attachés le matin même ! En une natte bien serrée ! Et là, une force mystérieuse avait aspiré toute l'énergie de son portable, et l'avait transformé elle aussi. Elena secoua la tête.

Qu'allait-elle s'imaginer ? Une force mystérieuse ? Pourquoi pas de la magie, pendant qu'on y était ?

Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas devenue totalement folle, Elena s'approcha de la rivière afin de voir son reflet. Heureusement, son visage n'avait pas été changé. Elle avait toujours la même peau pâle, les mêmes oreilles bizarrement pointues, les mêmes cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, et les mêmes yeux bleu-gris. Ca, au moins, on ne le lui avait pas volé.

Le paysage ne la désorientait pas vraiment, il ressemblait assez à un fleuve qu'elle avait été voir pendant son stage dans le tournage du Seigneur des Anneaux pour les scènes d'extérieur... Sauf que cet endroit ne convenait pas à Peter Jackson, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle se sentait complètement impuissante, et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'après ses souvenirs, l'endroit était assez éloigné de Wellington. Mais comment avait-elle pu y atterrir ? Quelqu'un l'avait-elle kidnappée et emmenée ici après l'avoir assommée ?

"Ma vieille, faut que t'arrêtes de lire des romans policiers..."songea Elena en secouant la tête. Son rêve était pourtant bien trop réel et long pour qu'il en soit vraiment un.

La jeune femme soupira longuement et, faute d'avoir mieux à faire, elle s'assit lourdement sur la pierre grise qui surplombait la rivière.

Elle resta là un long moment immobile, plongée dans des pensées macabres, jouant avec des cailloux minuscules qu'elle lançait par centaines dans l'eau de la rivière, pour s'occuper les doigts. Ne supportant plus de rester là à attendre que quelque chose se passe, Elena se leva douloureusement en ayant l'impression de sortir d'une journée aux urgences.

Ses jambes étaient douloureuses et complètement ankylosées, ainsi elle décida de s'enfoncer dans la forêt en face d'elle pour faire quelques pas et réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. La journée avait été chaude et, sans qu'Elena n'ait eu l'initiative de se repérer grâce au soleil pour savoir le temps qu'elle avait passé assise sur son rocher, le soir tombait. Une douce fraîcheur aussi.

Arrivée à l'orée du petit bois, Elena marqua un instant d'hésitation. N'était-ce pas imprudent de changer de place alors que toute l'équipe de New Line devait être à sa recherche ? Sans parler de sa mère, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre...

Elena resta quelques instants immobile devant les arbres. Devait-elle bouger ? Longer la rivière ?

Elle s'approcha de l'un des feuillus, un érable aux feuilles rouges, et arracha l'une des feuilles pour trouver le sens du courant de la rivière. Elle laissa tomber la feuille sur l'eau, et celle-ci dériva vers l'Ouest et le soleil couchant.

Elena sursauta.

Le crépuscule. L'ombre. La rivière. La forêt. Le chant des rossignols...

Où donc se trouvait-elle exactement ?

Par elle ne savait quel miracle, elle avait atteri dans ce paysage sauvage après avoir percuté une limousine. Elle avait donc pu survivre à cet accident, ou bien elle était plongée dans le coma, et délirait... Autant d'issues que de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle jeta des regards craintifs un peu partout autour d'elle. Les environs étaient déserts. Bel et bien déserts. Et elle était seule, livrée à elle-même, dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La seule chose à faire était donc de suivre le cours de la rivière dans le sens du courant. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment, elle rencontrerait quelqu'un... Ou même, par chance, un endroit habité depuis lequel elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

Respectant son choix, Elena commença à avancer prudemment, prenant soin de ne pas trop s'approcher de la rivière. Elle se mit à chantonner une de ses chansons préférées, Come Away To The Water, pour se donner une contenance et un peu plus de courage.

OooO

Elle avançait depuis vingt bonnes minutes, et le répertoire des chansons qu'elle connaissait par coeur commençait sérieusement à s'amenuiser, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui semblait lui répondre.

_La route se poursuit sans fin,_

_Descendant de la porte où elle commença._

_Maintenant, loin en avant, la route s'étire_

_Et je dois la suivre, si je le puis,_

_La parcourant d'un pied avide,_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne quelque voie plus grande_

_Où se joigne maints chemins et maintes courses._

_Et vers quel lieu, alors ? Je ne saurai le dire._

Muette de stupeur, Elena reconnut les paroles d'une des chansons de Tolkien, une de ses préférées... Et celle qu'elle venait de murmurer. Progressivement, le chant se rapprochait. Le propriétaire de la voix lui importait peu, qu'il soit ami ou ennemi, elle s'en fichait, mais elle était si rassurée de rencontrer une présence humaine qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une voix un peu trop aiguë :

- Qui est là ? Répondez !

Deux voix bourrues s'ajoutèrent à la première :

- Ohlà, que faisons-nous donc, ami ? demanda l'une des voix, alors que des pas se rapprochaient.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller à sa rencontre, Gloín ? répliqua la voix du chanteur.

_Gloìn ? Le... LE Gloìn ? Et voilà... A force de trop lire Tolkien, tu te retrouves à rêver de la Terre du Milieu, _songea Elena.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, Maître Sacquet ! se récria la troisième voix. Vous savez pourtant que l'Ennemi est de retour ! Et que ses créatures rôdent partour dans les environs !

- Vu la hauteur du cri que nous avons entendu, mon cher Gimli, cette...créature ne m'a pas l'air dangereuse. On dirait plutôt une jeune femme en détresse, dit le chanteur. Allons à sa rencontre ! C'est sur le chemin d'Imladris, de toute façon.

Sacquet ? Gimli ? Pourquoi tout ces noms ?

Avait-elle... Non, cette solution était totalement improbable. Le chanteur reprit une autre chanson de sa voix éraillée, puis les trois se rapprochèrent d'Elena qui restait immobile, mortifiée.

Elle entendait le chant se rapprocher de plus en plus et, bientôt, elle eut la vision la plus étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginée.

Enfin, étrange, c'était vite dit.

Travaillant comme stagiaire auprès d'Alan Lee dans l'équipe de Peter Jackson, pour la réalisation du film de La Communauté de l'Anneau, elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Mais là, cela dépassait l'entendement. Trois personnes de petite taille arrivèrent bientôt devant elle.

Elle reconnut les costumes de deux Nains, et d'un Hobbit.

Mais pas n'importe lequel... Déjà d'un certain âge, comme en attestait les rides sur son visage et ses cheveux blancs comme neige, il lui arrivait à peine à la taille, et était vêtu d'une redingote rouge, portait un sac en cuir et s'appuyait sur un bâton court en bois brun. Un grand sourire fendait son visage et la terreur bien visible sur le visage d'Elena ne semblait pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde. Elena, quant à elle, le reconnut immédiatement.

C'était Bilbo Sacquet. Bilbo Sacquet à 111 ans et, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, en route pour Imladris. Dans quel délire avait-elle atrerrit ? En Terre du Milieu ?

Les deux Nains, par contre, ne rappelèrent rien de précis à la jeune femme. Si, l'un d'eux, qui arborait une épaisse barbe rousse et un crâne chauve et luisant, lui faisait penser à John Rhys-Davies quand il était dans son costume de Gimli.

Les deux Nains la toisaient d'un air furieux, la fusillaient du regard, mais le Hobbit la regardait en souriant, les deux mains sur le pommeau de sa canne. Il hocha la tête en riant et s'approcha de la jeune femme d'un pas vigoureux malgré son âge avancé. 111 ans... Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la bonhomie du Hobbit.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, jeune dame ! Je vous ai entendue chanter tout l'après-midi...

- Euh... Je... Euh...bredouilla Elena, incapable de répondre quelque chose de censé à son interlocuteur.

C'était là un véritable Hobbit, et pas un acteur déguisé, elle en était certaine.

Puis l'évidence s'imposa.

Elle venait de changer de monde... Et s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin.

- Vous avez une si jolie voix ! J'attendais avec impatience le moment où j'allais enfin vous rencontrer.

- Vous m'attendiez ?

- Mais oui !

- Vous ne connaissez pas l'enthousiasme hobbit, damoiselle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'un des deux Nains de sa voix bourrue.

- Euh... Non, pas vraiment, avoua Elena. J'avoue n'avoir jamais eu affaire à un véritable Hobbit...

- Comment ? Mais tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de nous ! s'offusqua le Hobbit.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, répliqua Elena, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré un de vos semblables.

- C'est regrettable... Très regrettable...

- Bilbo ! Nous aurons tout le temps de parler de l'arrière-grand-oncle du cousin du boulanger de Cul-de-Sac un autre jour ! Le soleil décline déjà !

- Je le sais, Gloín ! Et nous allons à Fondcombe voir les Elfes. Désirez-vous faire un bout de chemin avec nous, gente dame ? demanda Bilbo.

Fondcombe... Peut-être que là-bas, elle trouverait des réponses à ses questions. Notamment à celle, existentielle, qu'elle se posait depuis l'arrivée de ces trois... Voyageurs : Pourquoi avait-elle atterrit en Terre du Milieu ? Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi ici ?

- Mais voilà ! Et donnez lui nos noms, pendant que vous y êtes ! s'écria le deuxième Nain.

- C'est vrai, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés, continua le Hobbit. Pardonnez cette impolitesse de ma part. Je suis Bilbo Sacquet, de Cul-de-Sac. Et voici Gloín, fils de Groín, et Gimli, fils de Gloín, deux Nains d'Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire. Nous nous rendons à Fondcombe rechercher les conseils du Seigneur Elrond.

- Qui êtes-vous ? grogna Gloín. D'où venez-vous ?

Elena respira profondément. Gloín. Gimli. Bilbo Sacquet. Tout cela était tout sauf normal... Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas reconnu Gimli plus tôt ?

Vu le regard noir dont Gloín la fixait, et comme elle préférait augmenter son espérance de vie le plus longtemps possible et ne pas tester les propriétés des haches naines, elle décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Je m'appelle Elena Sandersen, dit-elle en parlant à toute vitesse. Je viens d'un pays très, trèèès loin d'ici, et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici, peut-être que je suis morte, mais... Oh, c'est tellement bizarre que vous ne comprendrez rien à mon histoire, de toute façon.

- Voilà qui est bien, jeune Elena ! lança Bilbo. Vous nous expliquerez tout plus tard, même si cela m'a l'air passionnant. Mais les histoires sont quand même plus appréciables avec un bon feu, les chants des Elfes et des fauteuils moelleux !

Gloín et son fils hochèrent la tête de concert, suivant pour une fois l'avis de Bilbo.

- Hâtons-nous, amis ! J'aimerais arriver chez ce cher Elrond avant la tombée de la nuit, ajouta Bilbo.

- C'est cela, allons-y, grommela Gloín.

Elena sourit timidement à Bilbo, qui lui faisait des signes de la main pour l'encourager à les suivre, à grand renfort de "Allez, dame, venez ! A Fondcombe vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions !".

Finalement, Elena se laissa tenter et emboîta le pas au Hobbit, et aux deux Nains d'Erebor. Quelle autre solution plus confortable s'offrait à elle pour le moment ? Et puis, elle allait voir des Elfes, des vrais ! Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'Elena suivit les trois voyageurs. Direction : Fondcombe et ses merveilles.

OoOooOoO

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Dites... J'ai un doute. Pensez-vous qu'Elena doit se joindre à la Communauté de l'Anneau ou pas ? Cette décision est vôtre... A vos risques et périls ! :)

Bonne journée/soirée,

El'

(PS : j'aime les reviews ^^)


	3. La Vallée de la Combe Fendue

Bonjour ! Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine, et l'inspiration s'est fait la malle… Mais voilà la suite !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, les followers et favoris !

ENJOY !

OoOooOoO

**Chapitre 3 : La Vallée de la Combe Fendue**

OoOooOoO

La nuit était prête à tomber, et Elena avançait entre Bilbo et Gloín. Bilbo ne cessait de babiller, racontant à tort et à travers la farce qu'il avait jouée à la moitié de la Comté, sans cacher sa fierté.

- Et là, pouf ! Au milieu de ma phrase, je me tais, comme ça, et...

- Vous disparaissez au vu et au su de tout le monde, on sait, Bilbo ! riposta Gloín d'un air blasé.

Elena écoutait à peine le récit du vieux Hobbit, le connaissant par coeur, et se contentant juste de hocher la tête ou de rire franchement à l'une des moqueries des Nains.

Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps à suivre Bilbo et les deux Nains. D'une part parce qu'elle n'avait pas mis sa montre ce matin et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas accordé la moindre attention au temps qui s'écoulait. Non, elle était trop hébétée pour pouvoir s'y attacher. Premièrement, elle était en Terre du Milieu. Ce qui n'était, à juste titre, jamais censé lui arriver.

Deuxièmement, elle se trouvait en compagnie du plus célèbre Hobbit de toute la Comté, dont les aventures avec Thorïn et Cie l'avaient bercée pendant toute son enfance. Cela n'allait pas non plus. Et troisièmement, elle se rendait à Imladris.

Où était passée la logique des choses dans tout ce bazard ? Où ?

En plus de ces légers détails venaient s'ajouter le froid, la fin, et le jour qui s'allongeait mystérieusement à n'en plus finir. Elena laissa cet énième problème de côté, pensant que, avec un peu de chance, il y avait encore assez de normalité dans ce monde de dingues pour que les jours soient allongés en été. Sauf que, si l'on respectait la chronologie de Tolkien, on était... Fin septembre, début octobre grand maximum.

Elena lâcha un profond soupir. Apparemment, la normalité n'avait pas sa place ici.

Lorsque Bilbo se tut enfin, après avoir passé une bonne heure à raconter la création de l'herbe à pipe de Longoulet à Elena, qui l'avait à peine écouté, connaissant les grandes lignes de la légende donc assez pour répéter à peu près ce que Bilbo lui disait, la jeune femme ressentit un sentiment étrange. Une sorte de grande faiblesse. Un grand vide, doublé d'un lourd sentiment de malaise qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer... Si bien qu'elle ne se sentait même pas en état de râler un bon coup pour réclamer une pause. Le vieux Hobbit était beaucoup trop infatiguable pour son grand âge.

Elena soupira de nouveau.

Elle qui, au début de cette joyeuse ballade, avait suivi Bilbo sans broncher, la tête haute et tous les sens en alerte pour pouvoir se repérer -juste au cas où-, marchait à présent tête baissée, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine pour se protéger du soleil brûlant -puis plus tard d'une fraîcheur digne d'une nuit montagneuse- et les yeux rivés au sol pour éviter de trébucher. Ni Bilbo ni les Nains ne se préoccupaient d'elle, en vérité. Ils devaient savoir par un mystérieux hasard qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller et qu'elle les suivrait jusqu'au bout... Parce qu'au fond, elle en était bien obligée et devait avouer qu'elle rêvait de voir ces fameux Elfes.

Devant elle, Bilbo marchait d'un pas alerte, sautillant, la pipe à la bouche, l'ôtant parfois pour souffler un cercle parfait de fumée blanche, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire Elena. La jeune femme avait bien tenté de lui poser à nouveau quelques questions, histoire de raviver la conversation, mais il l'avait totalement ignorée, comme si cela n'avait absolument aucune importance et elle s'était vite lassée, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas amenée à destination, ce qui avait achevé de la déprimer. Elle tirait une tête de cent pieds de long, semblable à celle d'Hugo Weaving quand il était concentré pour rentrer parfaitement dans son personnage, sous les caméras de New Line.

Plongée dans ses pensées macabres, Elena buta soudain dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long dans l'humus noir et humide de la forêt qu'ils traversaient, ce qui déclancha les rires moqueurs des Nains.

- Oh, vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! pesta Elena alors que Bilbo, soudain attentionné, l'aida pour se relever.

Elle constata avec stupeur que les arbres se raréfiaient, et que la mousse et le tapis de feuilles mortes s'arrêtaient non loin d'eux pour laisser la place à des rochers... Qui se stoppaient sur un à-pic vertigineux.

Elena retint un cri d'horreur, et se contenta de reculer brusquement.

Comment allaient-ils atteindre Imladris ? Pas en escaladant la falaise, si ?

- Où continue la route, Monsieur Sacquet ? demanda Elena d'une voix inquiète.

- La route se poursuit sans fin, répondit Bilbo en riant. Mais venez, jeune dame ! La vue est superbe d'ici !

Bilbo la prit par la main et courut presque jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

En vérité, à cet endroit les roches s'élevaient en un petit promontoire, et un escalier escarpé descendait dans la vallée encaissée qui s'étendait en contrebas. Muette d'admiration, Elena observa longtemps le paysage idyllique de la vallée d'Imladris.

Bilbo avait raison. En face d'eux, sur un haut plateau rocheux, une cité faite de bâtiments en bois avec une architecture toute d'arabesques, de courbes, qui dégageait une ancienneté, une certaine magie... Les bâtiments magnifiques témoignaient d'une splendeur passée, d'un âge d'or regretté, d'une nostalgie infinie. Elena reconnut là la tristesse des Elfes et la fin proche de leur monde.

Plus qu'autre chose, les statues en pierre grise, souvent représentant des femmes, donnaient une allure antique à la cité.

Subjugée, Elena se dit qu'elle devrait féliciter Peter Jackson pour sa précision dans les décors lorsqu'elle trouverait un moyen pour rentrer dans son monde... Si jamais elle en trouvait.

Bilbo prit soudain un malin plaisir à l'arracher de la vue magnifique de la vallée, la rappelant à l'ordre.

- Hâtons-nous, amis ! Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre le Seigneur Elrond...

- Vous croyez qu'il se débrouille pour nous garder un peu de jour ? demanda Elena.

- Evidemment ! répliqua Bilbo en guidant la jeune femme par la main afin de l'aider à descendre l'escalier.

Elena posa prudemment un pied sur la première marche. L'escalier était particulièrement étroit et n'était qu'en fait qu'une série de rondins de bois enfoncés dans la terre pour diminuer la pente de la falaise afin de pouvoir accéder entier à la Cité d'Elrond. Elena sourit devant ce moyen précaire, qui lui rappelait les nombreux sentiers de randonnée qu'elle avait empruntés dans son monde. Et puis, cette descente ajoutait un peu de piment à l'aventure... Un piment qui lui suffisait amplement.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes pendant lesquelles Elena manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher et de tomber au fond de la vallée, ils parvinrent enfin en bas des marches.

Quelques pas plus tard, Elena, Bilbo et les deux nains se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une place ronde, après avoir traversé un porche de pierre aux colonnes recouvertes de feuilles vertes et de mousse.

Devant eux, un escalier majestueux encadré de deux gardes en armure, aux visages impassibles, s'élevait pour gagner les hauteurs de la cité. Le soleil couchant projetait une lumière dorée, chaleureuse et rassurante, qui venait délicatement éclabousser les armures birllantes des elfes. La petite place était entourée de cerisiers en fleur, le sol était recouvert de pierres grises de la même couleur que celle des marches de l'escalier. Au sommet de celui-ci s'ouvrit soudain une porte, laissant apparaître l'ombre d'un homme qui commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier, d'un pas aérien, solennel et sûr de lui. Grand et mince, ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène tombaient autour de son torse, finement tressés. Son visage était empreint de sérénité, de sagesse, d'une assurance qui mettait Elena très mal à l'aise.

Son port de chef, presque semblable à celui d'un roi, ajoutait de la sévérité à ses traits et à l'air grave qu'il avait sur son visage. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique brune, ornée de broderies fines faites de fils argentés.

Comme si il avait senti le regard d'Elena lui bûler la nuque, le regard indéchiffrable de l'elfe se posa sur elle, en lui donnant la désagréable impression de passer sous des rayons X diffusés à haute dose.

Elena ne put retenir un frisson d'angoisse et détourna les yeux.

Quand l'elfe se dirigea vers bilbo, l'accueillant dans la langue chantante de ses semblables, Elena dissimula un sourire ravi : elle venait de rencontrer un clone parfait d'Hugo Weaving en costume… Même si elle devait maintenant se persuader qu'il s'agissait bien du vrai Elrond Peredhel.

Elena fut tout d'un coup surprise par l'impression de jeunesse qu'il dégageait, son visage sans aucune imperfection, mais quand il se tourna vers elle, la fixant de nouveau de son regard pénétrant, la sagesse contenue dans son regard démentait son apparente fraîcheur. Elena aurait été bien incapable de lui donner un âge si elle n'avait jamais lu une seule ligne d'un des ouvrages de Tolkien…

- Jeune Elena, dit Bilbo, voici le Seigneur Elrond Peredhel.

- Soyez la bienvenue à Fondcombe, Elena Sandersen, dit Elrond avec un sourire affable.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? s'étonna Elena.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous que vous ignorez, répliqua Elrond de sa voix grave.

A l'air outré d'Elena, Gimli pouffa de rire, et… Elrond lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Chaque question trouvera sa réponse ! Mais je ne vous en parlerai qu'en temps utile… dit Elrond.

- Mais…

- Pas ce soir, jeune dame. Il est encore trop tôt… Oui, bien trop tôt…

OoOooOoO

Voilàvoilà !

Bon, la suite risque d'être en retard, mais c'est pas grave… Je vous aime bien quand même et je ne vous abandonnerai pas ^^

Petite dédicace à Esterwen, merci pour ta motivation, jeune padawan ! On retrouvera nos héros préférés dans quelques chapitres…

Enfin, je n'attends plus que vos reviews pour me motiver et que j'écrive la suite !

Bonne fin de weekend,

El'


	4. Les Problèmes d'un Seigneur

Voilà le chapitre 4… désolée de ce rythme chaotique, mais je commence sans cesse de nouvelles fics, et je les poste alors que je ne suis même pas sûre d'arriver à les finir…. A cause de ma flemme légendaire.

Je songe à glisser des paroles de chansons un peu partout dans cette fic, donc ne vous étonnez pas si elle vire en songfic ! C'est pour moi une façon de montrer qu'Elena reste vraiment attachée à son monde (qui est une sorte de réalité parallèle dans laquelle je ne respecte aucune date, c'est pour ça qu'hunger Games est sorti en même temps que le Lord) et qu'elle veut à tout prix y retourner.

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews et les nouveaux favoris, et followers ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ^

**Petit Disclaimer :** La chanson de ce chapitre est Cry Help, du groupe I Draw Slow…

ENJOY !

oOoOooOoOo

**Chapitre 4 : Les problèmes d'un Seigneur**

oOoOooOoOo

Elrond poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand le Hobbit, les deux Nains et la jeune Humaine retournèrent dans les appartements qu'il leurs avait assignés. Il retourna lui-même dans son propre bureau, souhaitant être seul durant un long moment pour pouvoir réfléchir à son aise.

Le semi-elfe prit juste le temps de prévenir son conseiller qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, à part si Sauron venait à attaquer Imladris et que l'avenir de la cité en était menacé. Quand Erestor hocha gravement la tête sans trop comprendre l'hystérie prochaine qui menaçait d'envahir son Seigneur, Elrond s'enferma dans son bureau, se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

Il avait promis des réponses à la jeune femme.

Mais comment diable pouvait-il les trouver, tout simplement ? Il avait déjà ses propres questions et... Ne trouvait pas du tout de réponses à ses interrogations qui l'empêchaient de dormir et, quand il arrivait à trouver le sentier des rêveries elfiques, ces interrogations l'assaillent de cauchemars dans lesquels il revivait la disparition de sa mère Elwing, ayant l'apparence de Celebrían, l'arrivée du messager lui annonçant le décès d'Elros, le rapt de sa Reine d'Argent... Tous les moments de sa vie qu'il avait contemplés, impuissant, pieds et poings liés sans pouvoir les éviter ou les arranger à sa faveur. Pestant intérieurement contre son impuissance et son incapacité à résoudre ses propres problèmes, Elrond se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce ronde et chaleureuse.

Qui était-elle, déjà ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne question à poser.

Qui était-elle _vraiment_ ?

Elrond réfléchissait à toute allure, récitant dans sa tête les noms des elfes ayant disparu en essayant de chercher la route de Valinor.

Bien souvant, c'étaient des _elleth_ accompagnées de leur deuxième enfant, tombé dans l'oubli vu que ledit enfant n'était pas l'héritier d'une grande famille ou le héros d'un des Contes Perdus.

Melian, qui aurait eu une deuxième fille de Thingol et aurait fuit la région après la mise à sac de Gondolin, et l'assassinat de Thingol par les Nains qui voulaient récupérer le Collier de Durin ?

Ou alors Mithrellas, une Elfe sylvaine, amie de Nimrodel qui s'est enfui de Lórinand avec elle. D'après des ménestrels, surtout Lindir qui croyait dur comme fer à cette théorie, Mithrellas aurait été capturée par le Númenoréen Imrazôr et lui aurait donné un fils, Galador, et une fille, Gilmith. Elle s'enfuit dans la nuit, pour ne plus jamais être vue... Elena pourrait-elle être Gilmith sans le savoir ?

Non, elle paraissait trop jeune pour avoir traversé deux Ages. Lui-même avait l'apparence d'un homme d'âge mûr et Elena avait l'air de ne pas dépasser une vingtaine d'années, ou d'être une femme des Hommes d'environ vingt ans.

Elrond écarta l'hypothèse Gilmith, songeant qu'il restait encore un détail qui lui échappait.

Avec un brusque éclair de lucidité, il se surprit à songer à Celebrían, la seule qui avait réussi à faire battre son coeur, sa raison de vivre. Pourquoi avait-elle été si traumatisée par ses quelques heures de captivité chez des Orcs ? Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de... Lui laisser trop de séquelles car son corps avait été facile à soigner.

Pour l'esprit de sa reine, par contre, Elrond n'avait rien pu faire.

Se pouvait-il que... Elle ne lui ait pas tout dit ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit résolue à rechercher Valinor pour la simple raison qu'elle attendait un quatrième enfant ?

Le Seigneur d'Imladris lâcha un profond soupir et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Il faisait toujours cela lorsque ses réflexions devenaient trop poussées et qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution.

Il avait trop réfléchi, trop creusé dans ses souvenirs, trop recherché dans les bribes de légendes du début du Premier Age pour arriver à des conclusions illogiques, et sa tête l'élançait douloureusement.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, inspira à fond l'air frais de la Vallée, presque glacé à cette époque de l'année. Les arbres du bois Est se teintaient de feuilles orangées, dont la couleur se rapprochait de plus en plus du doré des _mallorns_ de Lothlorien à mesure que l'Automne durait.

Soupirant, Elrond s'écarta de la fenêtre, incapable de tenir en place. Il décida de sortir marcher dans les bois, peut-être parce qu'il pensait que cela l'aiderait à mieux réfléchir.

Non, la raison plus pragmatique était qu'il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien pour faire le vide autour de lui.

::::::

D'un geste souple, Elena ramena ses cheveux en arrière alors que l'elfe qui la guidait s'était arrêté devant une porte brune, qui s'ouvrait sur la chambre qui lui avait été assignée par Elrond lui-même.

- Vous êtes arrivée, dit Dùlinn en sindarin. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

- Merci, bredouilla Elena avec une voix légèrement rouillée.

Quand Dùlinn s'éloigna, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés se soulevant au rythme des pas de la jeune femme, Elena entra lentement dans la petite chambre, comme plongée dans un rève. Elle frôla du bout des doigts la poignée de la porte, ayant l'étrange impression d'être déjà venue dans cette chambre sous les toits de Fondcombe, d'avoir déjà dormi dans le lit au coin de la pièce... D'avoir déjà étudié sur la petite table devant la fenêtre. Cette impression la laissa dans un tel malaise qu'elle du se diriger vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, s'enivrant presque de l'air gelé de la nuit noir qui recouvrait la Dernière Maison Simple.

Bilbo, Gimli et Gloín, habitués de la cité, avaient repris leur chambres dans lesquelles ils avaient dormi pendant leur périple pour sauver Erebor et Bilbo s'était derechef mit à retranscrire ses aventures dans son livre rouge. Elena s'était ensuite retrouvée seule à errer au hasard dans la cité, car les conseillers d'Elrond avaient requis sa présence dans une réunion urgente, jusqu'à ce que Dùlinn viennent en courant pour la mener à sa chambre. L'elfe avait engagé la conversation et fait parler Elena pendant tout le chemin, lui expliquant les coutumes des habitants, les horaires des repas (un frugal à l'aube, un lorsque la soleil était à son zénith, un à la tombée de la nuit), la tenue pour qu'Elena se change qui se trouvait sur le lit et qu'Elrond avait apporté là lui-même.

Tout cela s'était déroulé trop vite, bien trop vite pour Elena qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait atterri en Terre du Milieu et pensait que Peter et toute son équipe lui faisaient une blague idiote. Mais ce n'était pas du genre de Peter... Quoique, quand on prenait en compte son allure décontractée lors des tournages... Une idée de Billy Boyd, alors ?

Elena soupira, et s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

Elle avait le sentiment assez désagréable d'être comme un oiseau en cage, et se rappelait l'attitude qu'avait eu le geai qu'elle avait attrappé un jour dans la forêt. L'oiseau n'avait pas cessé de se débattre, de voler dans tous les sens dans sa chambre avant que sa mère n'arrive et ne le libère en l'envoyant dehors par la fenètre. Elena sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir et observa la robe étalée sur la couverture brun clair de son lit. D'un brun presque noir, ses manches étaient faites dans un tissu rouge et brodé avec des fils dorés. Le liséré qui ornait le décolleté de la robe était fait du même tissu que les manches. Ne sachant trop que faire, Elena s'assit lourdement sur le lit, et ses doigts caressèrent l'étoffe soyeuse.

Pour se ressaisir et se prouver qu'elle était toujours la même Elena que la veille, la jeune femme se mit à fredonner la première chanson qui lui passa par la tête:

_Summer seemed a good time to go roaming_

_And the road didn't look like a trap_

_But I never found a fit state to go home in_

_And my home disappeared off the map_

_I tell you wintertime's not the time to remember_

_The dark nights shading everything blue_

_I'm going back to Cry Help to my December_

_To morning, to memory, to you_

_To morning, to memory, to you_

Les paroles s'accordaient justement à sa situation et elle décida de la chanter régulièrement si son rêve venait à s'éterniser, comme pour se raccrocher à sa réalité : celle des camions et du bitume nauséabond, des stars, des studios, des dessins qu'elle effectuait chaque jour avec Alan Lee. "Je m'appelle Elena Sandersen. J'ai 17 ans. Ma mère travaille aux studios de New Line. Tout à l'heure, j'ai rêvé que je me faisais écraser par une voiture. Maintenant je suis encore en train de rêver et je suis en Terre du Milieu. J'ai rencontré Bilbon Sacquet..."

Sa situation lui paraissait tellement bizarre qu'elle n'était plus si sûre de rêver. Elle se sentait totalement réveillée, pas dans l'état semi-comateux d'un rêve où elle était incapable de contrôler ses pensées, ses gestes, et devait se laisser guider par les événements. Quelques vers de sa chanson de secours lui revinrent en tête et elle commença à les murmurer :

_Everyone around here_

_They seem to know me_

_Like the gravestone that remembers my past_

Cette chanson lui ressemblait tellement... Poussant un long soupir, Elena enfila la robe. Inutile de rester là à ne rien faire. Pensant toujours à sa chanson, elle décida d'aller visiter la cité, histoire de vérifier si elle se trouvait bien dans un décor de cinéma. Si tel était le cas, elle trouverait bien des caméras et les autres acteurs, non ? Ou même des faux Nazgûl, des figurants Orcs... Ou Orlando, Billy Boyd à qui elle ne manquerait pas de passer un savon, Viggo, même ou Liv... Elena soupira et posa un doigt sur la poignée de la porte. Quand elle l'abaissa, elle sourit en voyant qu'elle n'était pas prisonnière de cette chambre dans laquelle elle se sentait si mal.

oOoOooOoOo

(Si ce chapitre est court, c'est que j'ai du mal à continuer mais je le ferai quand même :3)

Voilà voilà… Reviews ?

Je m'attaque à Liva maintenant… enfin, j'essaye de continuer….

A très vite j'espère,

Ellanwen

PS : je pense que rien qu'avec la dernière phrase, vous avez trouvé mes chouchous du casting )


End file.
